Fake Families
by Utsukushii ai
Summary: Rated T, right now. Romy Fic. Rogue knew this would happen. She prepared for it, but still coming from Logan it hurt. “Because Magneto's involved and you know more than anyone that when he's involved something big is about to happen.”


First X-men fanfiction. Hope you'll be impressed. Because I posted immediately, didn't bother reading through it to see if it made any sense at all. Enjoy!

**Oh Ya! Disclaimer: Ya da. Ya da. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1:

Rogue walked up the steps to the mansion. She had decided that this was the only place that she could talk about what Magneto and the Brotherhood are up to. Knowing that they would not trust her, she still decided to come here and try. The only ones that could stop Magneto was the X-men. However if they ended up not trusting her then she would have to take things into her own hands.

She was a loner, use to doing things on her own. Having a mutation of not touching people does that to one. Really all Rogue wanted was a family of her own. Then she met Logan, and going through the same experiences as each other, they connected. But then when we met Professor X and his team. They were nice enough sure, still they weren't like someone Rogue could call family. They didn't go through the same things that Logan and me went through. They didn't understand her or Logan.

After a couple of months, Logan left. It was only a week or two. He stayed for a while then left again and stayed away for a whole month. Which started the cycle, and Rogue started to feel abandoned. It wasn't the same there for Rogue if Logan wasn't there. It didn't feel like home.

Then the last time he came home, he kissed Jean in front of her boyfriend. Granted, Scott and Logan never did see eye to eye, but that set off Scott's powder keg. Soon after Logan was leaving again, and I have had enough of it. If he was leaving I would too. Before he could leave, something happened and the Professor and Jean both ended up disappearing. And everyone went their separate ways. Some family, two people are gone and it all ends up falling apart.

When Logan came back, and decided to start up the X-men again. I refused. I wasn't having it anymore. This make believe family. It would just fall apart all over again, and my heart wouldn't be able to take the beating.

Then the Brotherhood found me, it felt like the closest thing I was ever going to get towards a family. Even if I didn't agree with anything they did.

After a while I realized that I was never going to find a family. I was doomed to be alone for ever. But I trusted Logan more than anyone, perhaps he was the only one I trusted. So I came here.

Kitty Pryde answered the door, she looked surprised to see me there at first. Then narrowed her eyes in suspicion at me.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I need to speak to Logan." My southern accent rang through the entry way.

"Well, he's busy." Then she shut the door in my face.

Fine. If I wasn't welcomed I'll just do things my own way. I stood for a moment debating on breaking down the door.

"What d'ya want kid?"

I heard Logan's voice behind me. Turning my back to the door, I faced him.

"I need to talk." Logan must have recognized something in my voice because his eyes looked left then right then he nodded and said, "Five minutes."

He made his way to the study with me trailing behind him. Closing the door behind me he grouched, "Talk."

"Magneto and the Brotherhood are up to something."

Logan narrowed his eyes at me. "Why should I believe you this time."

I knew this would happen. I prepared for it, but still coming from Logan it hurt. "Because Magneto's involved and you know more than anyone that when he's involved something big is about to happen."

Logan sighed and gritted his teeth. "Your part of the Brotherhood Rogue. How do I know your not setting us up?" He paused and gritted, "Again."

"If you don't want to believe me then fine. I'll do something to stop him on my own."

"If you can stop him then why did you need to come to me."

Rogue paused before answering. "Because I'm not arrogant enough to say that I'll be able to stop him on my own." She looked down at her feet then back up in his eyes. "And I know you are."

She stood up and tucked her white bangs behind her ear. "How about this I'll send you whatever I find out. You can choose to do whatever you want with the information."

Logan walked Rogue to the door, both not willing to say goodbye.

He watched Rogue pause on the third step. Curious he asked, "Something else you wanted to say?"

She just mumbled nothing and kept going, never looking back.

Logan raised his brow at the pause. But his pride wouldn't allow him to call out to her as she walked away.

"Are you going to trust her?" Beast came up behind Logan.

"No. After last time I'm not going to trust her."

"I see." Beast paused and looked as Rogue walked through the gate and Logan went inside. "Why do I get the feeling that that is not true."

XxX

Logan prowled around the house in a dark mood. He was being plagued with questions and advice from Kitty and Bobby about the conversation with Rogue this morning.

"Logan!" It was Kitty, she followed him to the kitchen.

"Are you going to trust her? Didn't she set us up last time? What are you thinking?"

Logan growled, "No. Yes. Nothing. She just came to talk, she gone, end of discussion."

"Who came to talk?" Logan growled even more as Emma Frost walked into the kitchen.

"No one. Mind your own business." Logan gritted out. Frost turned to Kitty for an explanation.

"Rogue, she came to talk to Logan about something. She use to be one of us but she ended up betraying us to the Brotherhood. Logan has always had a soft spot for her, and it's making me and Bobby worried that he's going to trust her again." Kitty answer quickly.

"I do _not_ have a soft spot for her, and I don't trust her."

Emma spoke up as if she didn't hear him. "Him have a soft spot for a girl. I must meet her if she can manage such a feat."

Logan snarled at Frost as he walked past her. "I'll be with Xaiver."

"Must be some girl." Emma said as Logan disappeared.

"Oh yeah."

XxX

Logan sat across from the Professor, a man who Logan owed his life to, and a man currently still in a coma.

'Charles you always knew what to do. What should I do about Rogue? She betrayed us once and I don't want it to happen again. But I can't help but listen to her words.' Logan gave a small smile. 'Knowing you, you would probably welcome her back with open arms, trusting her completely.'

Logan paused and thought of something. "But I'm not you..."

Grabbing his jacket and keys, Logan disappeared for a while.

* * *

If you like it pester me for the next chapter, because I will end up getting bored, or forget about it and never finish. :3


End file.
